erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Springer vs Maury Povich
Epic Rap Battle Parodies #32 is the thirty-second installment of the Epic Rap Battle Parodies series. It features talk show host, Jerry Springer, battling against talk show host, Maury Povich. It was released December 5, 2013 on SoundCloud is was released December 6, 2013 on YouTube. Download Link Cast RLYoshi as Jerry Springer Nathan Provost as Maury Povich Justin Buckner as Dr. Phil Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES JERRY SPRINGER VERSUS MAURY POVICH BEGIN! Maury Povich: Now would everyone sit down, I'll tell you a story "Maury Eviscerates Jerry", warning: it's slightly gory You're a ripoff of Oprah Winfrey, you're a dead ringer Serious pain is what I'll bring, you're going down, Jerry Springer On your show, everyone's fighting, it's like glorified MMA Here's a Shocking Sex Secret: you're gay! I'm crushing you, this moment's being Caught on Tape But you just keep sliding down that stripper pole, you skank Jerry Springer: It's time to reveal a piece of baggage, this won't be a shock Maury is having A Current Affair with Rupert Murdoch! You hosted a rigged quiz show, congratulations, bro Well let me take the fact you blow and shove it in your face for show You've got episodes and episodes about transsexuality Now who are you to judge, ho? Just let it be You're trying to act all serious by talking about gangs and shit Well Maury Povich this is it, I recommend you just quit! Maury Povich: Just because Wilkos was security, you shouldn't act tough You're a musician? Yeesh! Isn't your talk show bad enough? All you do is sit in a chair and watch people wrestle Your dad owned a shoe shop? Well wasn't your family successful! You're looking stressed, why don't you take a breather Don't wanna watch your own show? Gee, me neither! You can't be fixed, loony, why do I even bother? You've fucked up, Springer, and you ARE the father! Jerry Springer: Yeah, I have a kid, but he's legitimate, asshole Just like one of those teenage girls you're out of control! Time for the hard truth, Maury, you have no reason to live And your rhymes are even worse than the advice you give! I'm a true entertainer, take some lessons from me I'll knock you right off the air and end your trash TV You need to calm your ass down, man, you're getting too pissed You're a psychologist if you take out the -logist Dr. Phil: Okay, you've had your glory, now you can give it all to me I'm Dr Phil, and you need some help with your psychology Now I'm not the kind of guy to say "Let's talk about your mother" But as of last night, I guess you could say I'm her lover Rumors spread like wildfire, but this one ain't bullshit I know that you two are having a gay relationship You two are so crazy it should be considered heresy My lines will make you depressed you'll need my therapy Your faces I will shatter and your ashes I will scatter I just wanted to let you guys know, that you don't matter I went in for the kill, since I can do things you can't fulfill Problem solved, my new book, Defeated Fools by Dr. Phil WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES! Poll Who Won? Jerry Springer Maury Povich Dr. Phil Trivia *This battle marks RLYoshi's sixth appearance in a row. *A battle from a another rap battle group that Justin Buckner was a part of before ERBP (God vs Satan) is playing in the start of Maury's 1st verse. *In the Jerry Springer verse, TheWuzShadyFilmMaker's battles are playing in the background *The wanted poster in Maury's background is purely an inside joke that only the Skype group would get. *Matt Groening, Brony #2, Terry Fox, Seth MacFarlane and Joe appear when Maury says "all you do is sit in a chair and watch people wrestle". *Slender Man vs Jeff The Killer BTS is playing in Dr. Phil's background. *This is the first battle to be completely audio mixed by Nathan Provost *Each and every background was made with 3D Modeling. Category:Season 2 Category:RLYoshi Category:Nathan Provost Category:Justin Buckner Category:Jerry Springer Category:Maury Povich Category:Dr. Phil